Saat Kau Tak Di Sini
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: SONGFIC for aya-na rifa'i/SakuSasuNaru/Aku bertahan menjaga perasaanku sendiri. Aku merindukanmu dan perasaan ini membuatku takut kalau-kalau aku tak bisa menjaganya lebih lama dari ini. Rasa sakitnya tak sampai di hatimu, hanya terhenti di hatiku. RnR?


**Warning : **bukan AU alias CANON, bagi saya sih gak OOC *semoga bagi reader juga gitu, karena ada kalanya Sakura melankolis kan?*, gak mengandung OC,** jd satu-satunya warning cuma DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! NO FLAME!**

**Jika reader adalah SasuSaku-Fanatik, pasti asing dengan penname saya. Yap! Ini fic SS pertama night! Bagi NS FC yang bingung lihat saya bikin fic pake pair ini, night minta maap ya, 5 fic NS night belum kelar. Fic ini songfic oneshot buat kekasih gelap saya tercinta yang gondok berat minta dibikinin fic… ***ditabok*****

**SPESIAL TO aya-na rifa'i****. Author yang hobi manggil night dengan sebutan mbokke~ dan baru bersemangat ngabulin rikues narusaku buat saya sementara saya bikin sasusaku buat dia. Mwohohoho ***tertawa nista*** Fic ini buat hadiah perpisahan karena sephia saya ini mau hiatus gak ngajak saya. ***dibekep karena buka aib*****

**Jadi Ayaaa, jangan jantungan baca fic bikinan night. Kan kamu bilang gakpapa angst asal Sasusaku. Inilah hasilnya….**

**Saat Kau Tak Di Sini**

Naruto ©** Masashi Kishimoto**

Saat kau tak di sini © **Jikustik/Ajeng**

**Genre**: Romance/Angsty/Hurt-Comfort/Poetry

**Pair**: SakuSasuNaru/SasuSaku-NaruSaku

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Klik._

Sakura menjatuhkan tangannya dari sakelar lampu kamarnya. Membiarkan cahaya terang yang tadinya bersinar dari lampu kamarnya kini berubah jadi gelap. Gadis belia itu melangkahkan kakinya yang lelah perlahan mendekat ke jendela. Jemari lentiknya kemudian menyentuh daun jendela dengan dorongan lembut sehingga gelap pekat kamarnya berubah temaram oleh sinar keperakan sang rembulan tengah malam.

Perlahan cahaya keperakan menyinari sedikit sudut kamarnya. Gadis itu menghela napas pelan lalu naik ke ranjang, duduk bersimpuh di sana sambil terdiam. Sesekali ia meregangkan tangannya yang pegal karena seharian berlatih dengan rookie-nine lainnya. Sisa kesendiriannya di kamar ia gunakan untuk terdiam, membiarkan kamarnya sepi dan hanya terisi oleh suara aliran napas yang meluncur dari kerongkongannya. Napas yang berat. Dan menyakitkan.

Pandangan matanya nanar saat lagi-lagi pandangan mata emeraldnya itu terkunci oleh sebuah potret gambar anggota tim genin-nya yang masih berdiri kokoh di laci meja samping ranjangnya. Pandangan matanya itu kembali sayu. Entah karena tenggelam oleh cahaya malam atau efek temaram bulan, sinar emerald-nya nampak redup, hanya menampakkan perasaan yang hampir tak terbaca dan begitu rumit.

Rasa kesal. Rasa marah.

Rasa letih karena menunggu.

Rasa kesepian karena sendiri menjaga perasaannya.

Rasa rindu yang begitu membunuhnya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, masih nama pemuda itu yang membayangi alam bawah sadarnya, yang paras wajahnya terukir terlalu dalam dan terpatri dalam otaknya. Bahkan di tiap ia menghela napasnya. Begitu sesak. Ia ringkih, karena harus menjadi tanaman yang tumbuh lemah perlahan dan selalu merindukan cahaya bulan untuk fotosintesa-nya. Ia memiliki matahari, tapi nyatanya saat ia hidup dalam kegelapan seperti sekarang, nama sang rembulan tetap hidup di sudut hatinya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia tak marah sepenuhnya pada pemuda yang meracuni aliran darah di tubuhnya dengan sebuah perasaan bernama cinta. Ia bukannya kesal karena harus pemuda itu yang menyakitinya saat ia belajar mengenal yang namanya cinta pertama.

Sakura hanya kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah pada perasaan yang ia jaga. Yang ia agungkan keberadaannya hingga ia mau menunggu begitu lama tanpa menoleh di tempat lain.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya saat ia mendengar namanya disebut. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela kemudian perlahan melangkah pelan turun dari ranjang. Sedetik kemudian, kepalanya yang selama ini selalu menatap lurus dan hampir tak pernah menunduk itu melongok ke bawah. Di depan rumahnya, sahabatnya, Ino sedang melambaikan tangannya.

"Ino?"

"Tangkap, _Forehead_!"

Sakura menaikkan alis kirinya saat mendadak gadis pirang langsing itu melempar sebuah buku padanya. Sakura dengan segera menangkapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu dari Shizune untukmu."

"Thanks, _Pig_."

"Sudah kuduga kau belum tidur meski lampu kamarmu mati. Padahal beberapa jam lagi matahari akan terbit."

"…"

"Mau bercerita sesuatu denganku?" tawar Ino.

Sakura melongo sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Tapi terima kasih tawarannya."

Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya pasrah. Ia tak ingin menginterupsi lebih jauh. Toh ia tahu, ada kalanya Sakura atau bahkan dirinya sendiri membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian. Saat seseorang seperti mereka berdua memiliki permasalahan yang terlalu dalam berakar dalam hati, maka yang bisa menyelesaikannya hanya diri mereka sendiri. Begitu juga Sakura. Ia yang harus memperbaiki hatinya. Bukan Ino. Bukan Sasuke. Bukan Naruto. Bukan orang lain. Tapi hatinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah enakan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Aku…" Ino menarik napas sesaat lalu menyunggingkan senyum sambil mendongak. "Aku tetap akan menangis jika rookie-nine berhasil membunuh Sasuke. Tapi aku tak mungkin menangis sekarang kan? Manusia membuat pilihan, karena ketika kita terombang-ambing seperti ini, rasanya menyesakkan."

Sakura membalas senyuman sahabatnya, kagum karena gadis yang juga jadi fans Sasuke sejak dulu itu berpikir bijaksana sekarang—lepas dari kekecewaannya saat gadis itu menangis mendengar pertama kalinya rookie-nine memutuskan untuk melawan Sasuke.

"Kau mau tidur?" tanya Ino.

"…"

"Kupikir kau sedang duduk di ranjang sambil memandang langit malam. Itu mengingatkanmu pada seseorang kan?" kata Ino lagi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tanpa merespon ucapan Ino. Gadis pirang itu lalu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya sendiri. Sakura lalu mendongakkan lagi kepalanya ke atas. Menatap langit malam yang begitu pekat.

Sama seperti hatinya.

_**Seperti bintang-bintang,**_

_**Hilang ditelan malam…**_

Ia lalu menurunkan pandangannya lagi dan menengok ke arah rumah Ino. Ia bimbang. Saat ia memilih untuk bertahan seperti ini, apa yang didapatkannya. Ini terasa seperti melangkah dalam gelap, tak tahu di mana ujungnya. Ujung letak terhentinya semua kesakitannya ini.

_**Bagai harus melangkah,**_

_**Tanpa kutahu arah…**_

Sakura melangkah mundur. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang lalu kepalanya sekali lagi menoleh ke sisi laci tempat foto tim tujuh. Sosoknya, terlihat jelas sama seperti dalam memorinya selama ini.

Lagi-lagi perasaan ringkih itu menyeruak. Kerinduan.

_**Lepaskan aku dari derita tak bertepi**_

_**Saat kau tak disini…**_

Sakura lalu bangkit lagi dari ranjangnya. Entah energi dari mana yang kemudian berkumpul di telapak kakinya, hingga kaki miliknya itu akhirnya membawanya menapaki tangga rumah dan membawa raganya keluar rumah. Menelusuri jalanan Konoha yang begitu sepi dan dingin malam ini.

Sama seperti malam itu.

Saat ia meninggalkannya sendiri dengan perasaan cinta yang ia sebut telah tumbuh dalam hatinya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Tanpa arah, namun akhirnya tahu kemana hatinya mengkomando kakinya untuk berjalan. Taman itu. Taman kenangan. Yang bertahun-tahun lalu ia tertidur di bangkunya setelah mendengar kata 'terima kasih' dari bibir dewa yang menguasai hatinya. Semua kalimat panjang dan pernyataan cintanya hanya berbuah air mata.

Air mata kesakitan karena mencintai seseorang.

Mungkin kekanakan.

Ya, kekanakan. Rapuh, memaksa.

Napas hangat yang melesak dari bibir mungilnya membentuk gumpalan asap tipis karena dinginnya udara malam. Suhunya menusuk permukaan kulitnya, dan memorinya menusuk hatinya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan mendapati sebuah bangku kosong nan dingin tetap kokoh di hadapannya. Gadis itu tak langsung duduk. Ia memejamkan matanya sedetik untuk memutar kembali memori menyesakkan yang ia rindukan.

Matanya kemudian membuka perlahan. Pandangannya teralih pada pepohonan rindang di sekeliling taman. Gelap karena kesunyian malam. Sepi. Hanya angin yang menemani dan membelai ujung-ujung rantingnya dan menggoyangkan dedaunan.

_**Seperti dedaunan,**_

_**Berjatuhan di taman…**_

Semuanya tetap sama seperti malam itu. Suasananya. Rasa sepinya. Anginnya. Suhu udaranya. Juga hatinya…

Tapi perlahan seiring waktu ada yang berubah. Pepohonan itu tetap tumbuh seiring waktu. Angin yang berhembus kini menghangat. Tapi kenapa hatinya tetap pada waktu itu? Kenapa hatinya masih diam tak bergerak? Kenapa?

Suasananya sama karena gadis itu yang merasakannya. Semua karena hatinya tetap terpaut pada memori yang terjadi pada ribuan detik yang telah terlewati itu. Bertahun-tahun lalu lamanya. Hanya hatinya yang tak berubah.

Hatinya rapuh. Berbeda dengan raganya. Apa pepohonan itu juga kokoh di luar namun rapuh di dalam sama seperti dirinya?

Perasaan ini begitu kuat hingga mampu melukai hatinya. Perasaan yang sesungguhnya rapuh ini nyatanya bertahan untuk tetap bertengger di hatinya dalam waktu lama. Kehendaknya-kah? Bagaimana mengakhirinya?

_**Bagaikan debur ombak,**_

_**Mampu pecahkan karang**_

Perasaan ini kuat. Tapi tak menguatkan jiwanya. Ia tetap merasa sendirian sekalipun perasaan cinta ini memenuhi ruang hatinya. Bahkan terkadang logikanya. Mengapa rasanya sesak? Apa karena hanya aku yang menjaga perasaan ini dan bukan engkau rembulanku? Apa karena hanya aku yang berdiri di sini sementara kau menghembuskan napasmu di tempat lain tanpa tahu bahwa perasaanku masih sama seperti malam itu?

_**Lepaskan aku dari derita tak berakhir**_

_**Saat kau tak di sini…**_

Perasaan cinta ini. Kadang ia merasakannya bagaikan sebuah kutukan. Memberinya kebahagiaan dan kesakitan dalam waktu bersamaan. Memberinya sebuah rasa bernama 'derita'.

'_Aku merindukanmu Sasuke. Dan perasaan rindu ini membuatku takut kalau-kalau aku tak akan bisa menjaganya lebih lama dari ini. Rasa sakitnya… tak sampai di hatimu, hanya terhenti di hatiku.'_

Kenapa ia tak ada di sampingnya untuk tetap menghidupkan perasaan itu?

_**Saat kau tak ada atau kau tak di sini,**_

_**Terpenjara sepi, kunikmati sendiri…**_

Bertahun-tahun lamanya. Yang tersisa dari malam itu hanya memori yang menyiratkan perasaan abstrak. Kebahagiaan akan cinta pertama. Kesakitan pada kehancurannya saat tak tersampaikan. Kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' itu memang mengalir, tapi apa hati pemuda itu mendengarnya?

Terlalu lelah untuk dipikirkan. Hanya menimbulkan harapan yang malah menyakitinya lebih dalam. Sakit di hatinya itu… ingin ia hapuskan.

_**Tak terhitung waktu tuk melupakanmu**_

_**Aku tak pernah bisa… aku tak pernah bisa…**_

Tapi sejauh ini—mungkin saking kuatnya—perasaan itu tak terhapus. Begitu juga rasa sakitnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pelan lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas bangku taman. Ia duduk diam di sana. Matanya menerawang jauh. Meski pikirannya tak terfokus pada satu hal, tapi hatinya tetap menggumamkan nama sang Uchiha terakhir.

Cinta yang tumbuh di hatinya itu menggerogotinya. Menimbulkan ribuan perasaan yang tak mampu dilukiskan apa yang ada di dunia ini.

Lagi, ia seperti sebuah tanaman sakura yang lemah. Yang saat musim semi keindahan bunganya memabukkan semua orang. Yang pohonnya kokoh di siang hari, namun nampak ringkih saat rembulan datang menyinari malam hari. Ia lemah. Begitu lemah. Tak peduli mungkin bagi sebagian orang ia terlihat begitu hebat karena mampu mencintai dalam waktu yang lama, namun dalam hatinya ia sakit dalam perjalanan menjaga cintanya.

Seperti ikan menunggu hujan, seperti sungai merindukan aliran air, seperti mahkota bunga menantikan kupu-kupu, seperti pohon sakura bertahan dalam musim dingin atau penghujan. Seperti hatinya yang mencintai pemuda itu.

_**Seperti dedaunan,**_

_**Berjatuhan di taman…**_

Lemah karena rasa tergantung. Tapi kuat karena sulit dihancurkan. Seperti bongkahan es di kutub utara, seperti bongkahan batu di tebing pegunungan, seperti cintanya yang belum mampu untuk menghilang.

_**Bagaikan debur ombak,**_

_**Mampu pecahkan karang…**_

Tapi manusia kadang lelah.

_And love can grow tired…_

Rasa sakit yang harusnya terbiasa telah ada di hatinya ini nyatanya melelahkannya.

_**Lepaskan aku dari derita tak berakhir**_

_**Saat kau tak di sini…**_

Harusnya cinta bisa tumbuh ketika dua hati bersedia untuk dipautkan. Bukannya ia sendiri. Bukan sendirian yang malah membuatnya kesepian seperti ini.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Dadanya hampir menyentuh pahanya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat kerah blusnya. Matanya mengatup rapat. Seolah menahan sesuatu untuk keluar dari sana. Bibirnya juga terkatup rapat, seolah tak ingin suara isaknya menghancurkan kesunyian malam yang begitu sempurna.

Sungguh, hatinya sakit karena bertahan sendirian.

_**Saat kau tak ada atau kau tak di sini,**_

_**Terpenjara sepi, kunikmati sendiri…**_

Dan hatinya makin sakit karena perasaan itu tak mau hilang.

_**Tak terhitung waktu tuk melupakanmu**_

_**Aku tak pernah bisa… aku tak pernah bisa…**_

Air mata gadis itu akhirnya menetes begitu kelopak matanya membuka. Rasa panas yang menyakiti permukaan kornea matanya akhirnya membuatnya memilih untuk membuka kedua matanya. Dan aliran kesakitan yang bermuara di hatinya itu mengalir lepas begitu saja.

Ia berharap dalam hati. Andai rasa cintanya juga bisa dilepas seperti ini. Bagaimana caranya? Dewi malam… dewa angin… Kami-sama… tunjukkan caranya…

_**Saat kau tak ada atau kau tak di sini,**_

_**Terpenjara sepi, kunikmati sendiri…**_

Ia telah lama menunggu. Air matanya telah jatuh ke tanah ribuan butir. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu seperti tak menyadarinya? Kenapa Sasuke seperti tak menyadari perasaan cintanya? Kenapa pemuda itu tak tahu bahwa ia tersiksa sendirian di tempat yang sama?

Ia mencintai dalam waktu yang lama. Menggumamkan doa tak terucap setiap malamnya. Namun Kami-sama tak kunjung memberinya jawaban. Memberinya kebahagiaan seperti yang ia inginkan. Tuhan… nyatanya benar-benar menyimpan kebahagiaan yang lain untuknya.

_**Tak terhitung waktu tuk melupakanmu**_

_**Aku tak pernah bisa… aku tak pernah bisa…**_

Sungguh, ia telah mencoba. Bahkan sang penguasa waktu membantunya dengan tetap menggulirkan detik di sekeliling hidupnya. Semua berjalan. Tapi kenapa ia tetap tinggal pada perasaan yang sama?

Semua mengalir seiring waktu. Bahkan muara air matanya telah mengering ratusan kali tiap ia selesai menangis.

_Pluk._

Sakura tertegun saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat bertengger di bahunya. Mengurangi rasa dingin yang sedari tadi telah ia abaikan. Ia terbiasa dengan rasa dingin. Ia terbiasa karena pemuda yang menyita pikirannya itu yang memperkenalkannya tentang dinginnya hati manusia.

Hangat.

Dan pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya inilah yang mengenalkannya sebuah keadaan yang bernama hangat.

Gadis itu menoleh. Menyadari sosok di sampingnya tanpa ia harus mendongakkan kepala. Kepalanya yang selama ini tak tertunduk sekalipun banyak yang meremehkan perasaan cintanya. Kepalanya yang tak pernah tertunduk karena takut jika air mata akan mengalir dari sana saat ia memandangi bumi.

Bumi. Tempatnya berpijak.

"Sakura-chan?" tanya pemuda di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau sendirian di sini jam segini? Ini sudah hampir pagi…"

Sakura mendongak pelan dan menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya. Lengannya mendekap erat jaket oranye yang bertengger menyelimuti tubuhnya. Pakaian milik pemuda ini melindungi seluruh tubuhnya. Aromanya memabukkan. Kehangatannya melindungi hatinya yang terluka. "Kau sudah kembali, Naruto…"

"Yah… tadinya aku mau langsung ke kantor hokage. Tapi aku merasakan kau ada di sini, jadi aku meminta Yamato-senpai untuk menemui Tsunade-bachan."

"Baka!"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Yamato-senpai pasti sendirian kan?"

"Ada Killer bee-san dan Guru Gai," jawab Naruto.

"Hah? Jinchuriki ekor delapan ikut kemari?" tanya Sakura heran.

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Ya, lagipula kami membawa mayat Kisame."

Sakura melongo mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu. Ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi lidahnya kelu. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk memproses sesuatu yang menyita pikirannya. Gadis itu memilih diam menyimak kalau-kalau pemuda yang kini duduk di sampingnya mau berbicara lagi.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura menggeleng pendek. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit yang mulai memburatkan warna garis cerah. Pagi hampir datang rupanya.

"Memikirkan seseorang?" tanya Naruto. "Atau jangan-jangan aku?" candanya.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Tawa pertamanya hari ini. Naruto tersenyum lembut, dadanya hangat karena berhasil membuat gadis di hadapannya nampak bahagia—meski hanya di detik ini. Tapi gadis itu tertawa. Hanya di hadapannya. Tawa indah ini miliknya. Semua bentuk keindahan surganya ini untuknya.

Kebahagiaan insan lain yang juga membuatnya bahagia. Itu cinta.

Keteguhan sesorang untuk tetap bertahan meski disakiti. Itu juga cinta.

Keegoisan seseorang untuk membuat orang yang penting baginya bahagia sekalipun ia terluka. Itulah cinta.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya disusul Naruto yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Gadis itu menatap lekat-lekat mata pemuda di hadapannya. Terluka asal orang lain bahagia? Itukah cinta? _Kalau perasaan ini benar adalah cinta, apa aku telah sanggup membuatmu bahagia, Sasuke-kun? Apa kau bahagia asal aku tak merepotkanmu dengan perasaan sepihak ini?_

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menunduk sesaat lalu menoleh ke ujung jalan di belakangnya. Menatap direksi lain tempat pemuda Uchiha itu berjalan meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun lalu.

_**Tak terhitung waktu tuk melupakanmu**_

Ia bagaikan pohon sakura yang merindukan datangnya musim dingin.

Sakura tahu kadang ini sia-sia.

_**Aku tak pernah bisa… aku tak pernah bisa…**_

Tidak. Tidak ada cinta yang sia-sia. Ia akan bertahan. Kali ini bukan untuk menjaga perasaannya sendirian. Tapi untuk melawan segala bentuk kesakitannya. Bertahan untuk belajar membuka hatinya. Tidak akan sulit. Sungguh. Manusia bisa menyukai seseorang yang bahkan baru ia kenal dalam waktu dekat. Pemuda di hadapannya ini, mengenal dan ia kenal lebih dari diri keduanya. Mencintainya takkan sesulit yang dikatakan.

Sejenak gadis itu tersenyum. Ia menoleh lagi menatap mata pemuda di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Pemuda ini, refleksinya. Semua kebahagiaan saat mencintai seseorang, juga semua keteguhan saat hatinya disakiti.

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Inikah jawabannya?

Pemuda tempatnya berpijak inikah jawabannya? Matahari hatinya inikah penyembuhnya?

Dan dinginnya malam ini menjadi penyalur sang Kami-sama untuk mengingatkannya akan matahari yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Bukan saat musim gugur. Bukan saat musim semi. Bahkan bukan hanya saat musim dingin. Matahari itu tetap menyinarinya. Membantunya tetap tumbuh untuk menantikan musim dingin selanjutnya.

Musim dingin yang kadang menyakitinya tapi ia rindukan. Mungkin suatu saat, ketika Sakura bersedia untuk menyadari musim lainnya seperti 'musim panas', ia akan tahu bahwa cinta itu seperti musim. Diciptakan terkadang untuk berganti saat ia menginginkannya. Itu benar. Hati seseorang tak akan bisa ditebak perubahannya. Manusia tak hanya mencintai satu kali. Tuhan begitu agung untuk menciptakan akal manusia agar mau belajar dari tiap perasaan yang ia punya. Cinta memang tak bisa dipaksakan. Tapi percaya atau tidak, cinta bisa tumbuh sejalan dengan keinginan hati pemiliknya.

Hati manusia selalu mengagungkan perasaan cinta. Seperti musim, ia sanggup terombang-ambing seperti dedaunan di musim gugur. Ia bisa merasakan sepi dan tenang saat musim dingi datang. Ia bisa menghangat dan tertawa saat musim panas tiba. Dan ia bisa tumbuh lagi ketika ia mencoba mencintai seperti musim semi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Kali ini dengan penuh keyakinan. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipi Naruto, membelainya pelan. Pipi pemuda itu sontak memerah mendapat perlakuan tersebut. Gadis itu malah nyengir lalu menurunkan tangannya.

Ia meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan menyeretnya menjauh dari bangku taman. Gadis itu hanya tertawa meski Naruto terlihat bingung setengah mati. Barulah saat Naruto tak lagi berontak dan menggenggam balik tangannya—dengan wajah memerah tentunya—Sakura menengok sekali lagi ke ujung jalan di belakangnya. Seolah membayangkan kembali bahwa Sasuke berdiri di ujung jalan itu.

'_Aku akan melangkah maju mulai sekarang_.'

_Love can grow tire…but it can't be die…_

'_Kau akan tetap jadi cinta pertamaku, meski mungkin tak akan jadi cinta terakhirku_.'

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Zetsu menggumam sebal sambil melirik pemuda di sampingnya yang masih merapat di balik pohon.

"Dia sudah pergi. Kita sudah memandanginya sejak semalaman. Dan kau tahu, sebentar lagi fajar menjelang. Konoha akan menyadari keberadaan kita. Kita harus kembali pada Uchiha Madara," keluh Zetsu.

"Hn…"

Zetsu melongo sesaat memandang pemuda di sampingnya. "Eh, untuk apa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo!"

"Aku tak menyangka kau mengajakku ke Konoha hanya untuk memperhatikan gadis itu," kata Zetsu. "Dan sekarang kau tersenyum aneh. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Hanya memastikan seseorang merasa senang sekarang."

"Bukannya cepat atau lambat kau akan membunuh mereka berdua? Mereka mantan rekan se-timmu kan?"

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Sepertinya aku merindukan mereka berdua. Bahkan mungkin dia."

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Matahari."

"Hah?"

"Aku ingin melihat matahari terbit," jawab Sakura. "Kita ke atas kepala hokage ke-empat."

"Oke… baiklah…" jawab Naruto setengah ragu. "Kau benar tak apa-apa?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Ya… aku hanya ingin melihat matahari. Aku lelah, duduk di taman… menikmati malam."

"Masih kedinginan?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Matahari menghangatkanku."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk. Jujur saja ia agak bingung dengan tingkah Sakura sekarang. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Terima kasih," gumam Sakura lagi. '_Sasuke-kun_.'

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat gadis itu juga mendadak berhenti dan menoleh lagi ke belakang saat mengucapkannya. Gadis itu lalu menoleh menatap mata oceannya lagi. Genggaman tangannya terasa makin erat.

"Terima kasih, Naruto…"

**FIN**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

_**At the backstage *by: Inner-Night***_

**NIGHT :** Gyaaaa!

**AYA : ***jambak-jambak rambut night*

**NIGHT : **Utang saya yang penting lunas *don't kill me*

**AYA : ***pundung* kok rikuesanku kayak gini, curaaang…

**NIGHT** : Resikonya kalau yang bikin pecinta NS ya gini *ngakak ala Kogoro* untuk NS dan SS yang sudi membaca, night gak tahu slogan SS. Jadi yang kupake cuma cuplikan slogan _Heaven and Earth_ punya NS. Tapi…. Gak ada yang marah 'kan? Ini cerita fiksi lho… semoga tak ada perang pair ya… Hell yeah!

**AYA : ***toss* Peace!

**NIGHT**: Oh iya, deskripsi 'kesakitan saat mencintai seseorang' di atas tuh hampir-hampir juga berlaku bukan hanya untuk Sakura ke Sasuke, tapi juga Naruto ke Sakura bahkan Hinata ke Naruto lho… hanya saja, versi Naruto ke Sakura udah pernah kugambarin di chapter pertama fic Wedding Dress

**AYA** : *ngebantai night karena promo colongan*

**NIGHT **: Hahahaha, ah… SS FC banyak yang doyan NS kok. Just be friend with me…

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**GYAAAA. Selesai juga… Abal? Gaje? Membingungkan? Ruwet bin mbulet? Gak ada konflik? Plot gak jelas? Timeline gak kebaca? Datar? Membosankan?**

*****dibantai SS-lovers*** ini sih NS…!**

**Night****: weits! Di kategori Night ini masuk SS fic. Lepas dari endingnya lho. Naruto cuma membantu jalan cerita di seperempat akhir. Sisanya dari awal saya mati-matian ngebangun feel SasuSaku. Gak terima karena jelek banget? Jangan salahkan saya sepenuhnya… gak gampang ngebikin sebuah fic dengan feel dalem pake pair yang bukan sreg kita. Saya udah usaha, tolong hargai dengan gak protes. Hayo… coba para SS FC saya suruh bikin NS fic. Pasti susahnya naudubileee…**

**Aya-na rifa'i**** cintakuuuu! Angst! Angst! Endingnya nista! Kan night sesuain lagunya… waktu aku bilang aku mau pake lagu Jikustik kamu kan nurut ajah… daku udah ngotot ngepublish fic abal ini. Mari doakan saya gak dapet flame… ***di atas udah diwarning NO FLAME lho*** Untuk yang gak terima ma pemikiran tentang 'cinta', night harap gak ada protes. Silakan bikin yang sesuai kalian sendiri, soalnya night gak hobi debat.**

**Gah! Susah bangetlah pokoknya. Kapooook… **

**Duh, kalo saya ntar jadi penulis, kalimat abal bikinan saya yang **_Love can grow tire…but it can't be die…_** mau kupake lagi dah… ***blushing ndiri*****

**Sasuke udah kumunculin kan? Cliffhanger memang, tapi silakan bayangin ndiri kelanjutannya ya! **

**OK… THANKS FOR READING THIS NISTA BIN ABAL FIC VERSI NIGHT!**

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
